Terpolymers of this class are usable in a variety of applications dependent on the ratios of the monomers selected. Utilities include paints and other surface coatings intended for internal and external applications. These terpolymers are required to have certain properties to perform well in these surface coating applications, as an example, the terpolymers must have satisfactory tensile strength, elongation and water uptake.